Draco's New Pleasure
by Lyon.The.Demon
Summary: When Draco gets called into the Potion Master's dungeon after classes, he expects the worst; but he never expected this. Major Yaoi, Smut, Hard Core Action. Don't like, Don't read. You have been warned. 3


_A/N: I don't own Harry Potter or anything else belonging to J.K., just like any other person who writes a fanfic with slash or yaoi or yuri going on doesn't, cause if we all know J.K., there's no way in hell she'd even come close to two guys fucking each other over a desk, hmm? Lol._

Draco Malfoy's heart was pounding a tad harder than it should have been. Even though Severus was someone he knew would go easy on him, it still made him uneasy to be called into the dungeon that was the potion maker's class room after hours. Perhaps it was because it was that time of day where the light of evening faded and the true darkness of night reigned; regardless of whether or not he could see the light in the dungeon hall that led to Snape's Classroom. Or perhaps it was the ominous shadows that were cast along the walls by the torches upon the walls. Or maybe it was just the thought of facing one of the strictest teachers- nay, human beings - that Draco had ever met, save Lord Voldermort himself. Regardless of how he felt toward being alone in a classroom after hours with him, Draco found himself standing in front of the chamber door that would lead into the room. It was shut, therefor requiring him to open it; an act he truely didn't want to take. His heart was pounding more than before now that he stood just outside the room he'd been called into a few hours ago.

Of course, it wouldn't do to have anyone walking by and see him just standing outside the classroom like a sniveling scaredy-cat, Draco thought to himself, and took a deep breath to still his slightly shaking limbs. With a resolve that he'd had with few things in his life, his hand reached out and pushed the door open. The sights in the room meant nothing to Draco; he'd seen the books and desks and cauldrens before. What did matter was that Snape was standing, leaning against his desk, obsidon hues staring straight at him as he walked in, stopping him dead in his tracks and nearly breaking the resolve he'd mustered up seconds ago.

" Close the door.. " Draco heard Snape say, though it took his body a few seconds to respond.

He finally managed to move out of the way of the inward swinging door, closing it behind him. It clicked shut with an ominous sound, only serving to send a chill up Draco's spine; something wasn't right, but he couldn't put his finger on what. The tension was high in the room, though it simply raised when Snape's voice called out to Draco again, low and impatient as it always seemed.

" Get over here. " To this order, however, Draco didn't budge, his snarky attitude starting to rear it's head even in this strange situation.

" Make me. What the hell do you want, Severus? "

Dimly, Draco knew that he shouldn't be antagonizing a teacher, someone who had more authority than him, especially /This/ teacher, but for some reason, he couldn't help it. Of course, he really couldn't help it when Snape suddenly lunged from his leaning position, toward Draco. It only took a second, but Draco's muscles locked him in place in sheer fear, preventing any dodge that might have saved him from the now crushing hand against his jaw, yanking his head up. Grey, worried hues met deep, obsidon optics, and it was from there that Draco could see the mouth of his now captor working, as though he were chewing on unspoken words, deciding what to say. Finally, the older male opted for a single word, one that set another, colder chill down Draco's spine.

" You. "

Before Draco could have made any noise in protest or to ward him off, warm, moist lips covered his own, pressing down with bruising force. This only served to muffle the half groan of pain, half shout of terror that Draco emitted seconds later, but Snape didn't seem to care. The hand that wasn't crushing his jaw made it's way to his robes, though it's progress of robbing Draco of his Slytherin robes was abstructed by the younger male's flailing limbs. There weren't many thoughts going through Draco's head, besides for the facts that his heart felt as though it could jump out of his chest at any second now, that Snape's lips against his had parted, a tongue pushing through his own lips forcefully only to rub against the waiting appendage within his mouth, and that Snape was undeniably stronger than him. A muffled whimper escaped from Draco's covered mouth as, despite his flailing, punching, and kicking self, first his long, flowing robe, and then his shirt were pulled and even ripped off his form. The dungeon room was cold, though Draco was shivering for a reason other than the chilled air around him.

Snape's lips lifted from Draco's mouth, but whatever scream the young male had been ready to muster up died in volume, coming out as a gasp as he found Snape's long, slender fingers cruelly wrapping around his shoulders and turning him; violently. He was spun into a desk, knocking the wind from him, and pushed halfway over it, to where his torso rested atop the cold wood, his form bent at a ninty degree angle. A dangerous angle. He started to struggle again, but with the shock of all this happening at once, it was belated, and in vain even if he'd reacted the instant he'd been turned; Snape was just too strong for him. His wrists were captured and placed behind his back, held there by those same, cruel, brusing fingers, causing Draco to whimper breathlessly once more. He still hadn't had time to catch his breath enough to get a full vocal scream out, and for some strange reason, he found himself trying to hold what breath he did have, as though in anticipation. The thought scared him as much as it excited him, he was shocked to find, though he wasn't the only one to make this discovery. Fingers were at the tops of his trousers, undoing them and yanking them roughly downward, only to expose Draco's raging hard-on, the tip of it beaded with pre-cum.

" Well, well now. " Severus drawled out, only serving to cause Draco to squirm in his rough hold, his cheek pressed hard against the wood his bare torso was laying on.

" What do we have... here. "

The last word was whispered, though Draco jumped, an involentary moan escaping from his lips as Snape's free hand laid itself over Draco's erection, the male form beneath him shivering with an igniting need that he'd never felt beore. He didn't want to be raped; he loathed the idea of two males sharing intimacy like this, but he couldn't help, nor control the way his body responded to the excitement of his situation. His thought process was broken however, when he felt the hand on his wrists let him go; Draco knew he should continue to fight, that he didn't want this. But his body didn't obey him. His arms reached forward; his hands, cluching the ends of the table he was resting on. His hips thrust forward into the hand that continued to hold his throbbing member even as a reluctant groan left his lips. Severus himself gave a long, rather low groan of pleasure, shifting around behind Draco before the young male felt fingers being lifted to his mouth, pushing forcefully in and rooting around. This surprised Draco for a second, though like before, his body simply continued working as though on auto-pilot.

His hips continued to buck into the hand that was holding his dick, almost as forcefully as the fingers in his mouth were pushing in and out, and before long, Draco found his tongue wrapping around the three fingers pressing inside his mouth, coating them with a thick layer of his saliva. He surprised himself further, however, when Snape's fingers were finally removed from his mouth; he let out a soft whine at the absense of the feeling, though he gasped rather loudly as those same fingers that had left his mouth; all three of them at once - shoved themselves into his tight anus. While this action burned like hell, Draco found his hips wouldn't stop bucking, pushing his dick into Severus' hand which was still wrapped somewhat roughly around the base, and pushing his ass back, into the probing fingers. Draco's breathing was erratic, though the sound of his heaving pants only served to arouse both males further. Absent-mindedly, Draco realized that ever since Snape's fingers had left his mouth, he'd been drooling onto the desk out of the pleasure and pain assulting his lithe form, but he had no way to stop it.

His knuckles were white as they held onto the desk for dear life; he was close... so... close. But Draco suddenly found himself devoid of pleasure, as Snape had chosen just that moment to finally remove his fingers from Draco's anus and member, what warmth the other body had provided momentarily leaving him as well, which spurred Draco's panicked responce of,

" N-no! Don-.. Don't stop..! "

This only caused Severus to chuckle lowly, and the next second, Draco could feel the tip of something large pressing against his anus. Instinctively, he pushed backward just as Snape thrust forward, only to be rewarded with a splitting pain and irresistable pleasure that caused him to scream loudly. His scream was cut off, however, when Snape's crushing grip returned to his mouth, slick with unrestrained drool. His body was shaking harder than ever at this point, the only thought running through his mind was that he was so close to cumming, just a little bit more pleasure and he'd.. Snape thrusted into his ass at just the right angle then, hitting Draco's prostate and causing the young male to scream again, muffled though it was against the hand covering his mouth, as pleasure flooded his form. His entire body convulsed just as he could feel his semen bursting from the head of his cock, about the same time Snape himself gave off a long, low moan of pure, unrestricted pleasure. The last thing Draco felt was a warm, gooey substance filling his bowels before he slipped into a haze of unconcsiousness.


End file.
